


Fantastic Friends and Where to Find Them

by AnniStarKid



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniStarKid/pseuds/AnniStarKid
Summary: If one had to describe Newt Scamander a lot of words came to mind - "socially adept" was not usually amongst them, Being forced to leave Hogwarts after the only  'friendship' Newt had ever known went up in flames, Newt felt like his life was completely spinning out of control. Enter Dumbledore with a plan that might not just change Newt's life forever, but also the life of some well-known and beloved pranksters. If only they could get their little rodent issue under control.





	1. Plots and Propositions

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up on Harry Potter, I'm a proud Hufflepuff and always have been a huge Marauders fan. I've watched Fantastic Beasts four times so far and I cannot get enough of the fascinating character of Newt Scamander. I think with his insecurities and social awkwardness he is quite easy to relate to, but the fact that apparently he has never experienced any sort of real friendship until he gets to New York made my mind go into overdrive. So here it is the Marauders/Newt Scamander fanfiction that I felt desperately needed to happen. I hope that some of you will agree. Enjoy! :)
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, sadly, even though I desperately wish I did!

Chapter 1: Plots and Propositions

October 1914  
The sun rose over Hogwarts castle on a cold and windy day of October. Due to the very early hour of this Saturday morning the castle was still quiet, nearly eerily so if one kept in mind that it was the temporary home to most of Britain’s magical children between the ages eleven and seventeen.  
Most of the castle’s rooms still lay abandoned apart from the house dormitories and of course the kitchens. There was one more room in the castle though, that usually didn’t hold the amount of activity it currently did and that was the office of the Transfiguration professor Albus Dumbledore.

The tall, red-haired professor could be seen pacing back and forth behind his enormous desk that was littered with students’ essays and several books he had apparently been studying simultaneously. Behind the desk the wall was decorated with pictures of the countryside surrounding the castle and some newspaper clippings with moving pictures in them that had been framed before being mantled up on the wall.  
To the right side of the desk stood a large golden bird perch that was currently occupied by a large and beautiful creature. The bird though had turned away from him, seeming generally upset with the man.  
“Fawkes” Dumbledore spoke out loudly after he had finally settled back into the big and comfortable leather armchair that stood behind his desk. “I realize that you are fond of the boy and so am I. But there is just no way the headmaster is going to agree to letting him finish his studies and graduate with the rest of his year.” Fawkes gave a squawk that sounded quite angrily and aggressively shook his head.  
“It is not like I get any choice in the matter my friend.” Dumbledore explained calmly and cautiously leaned forward and reached out to pet the enormous bird. The phoenix however was having none of that and gave him a warning glare. Dumbledore sighed while also trying to contain a chuckle.  
“Mr. Scamander really has you tied around his little finger,” he finally said. Fawkes ignored him.  
“Well, I must admit that the boy has shown an enormous amount of loyalty which is to be expected from a fully fledged Hufflepuff like him” Dumbledore said thoughtfully.  
“I was astounded though by the bravery he has displayed since he began his schooling at Hogwarts,” the professor admitted to the bird. “I always thought that there was a little bit of Gryffindor in him as well. And after all the hardships he has faced during the last few years, he certainly does not deserve the ruling the headmaster has dished out.” The professor broke off and suddenly the twinkling that had been missing in his eyes for the entire night came back full force. “Fawkes my friend, I think I have an idea that might just work!”

October 1977  
The Gryffindor Common Room could be called slightly chaotic on most nights of the week, but tonight after Gryffindor had won the first Quidditch match of the season and had also managed to practically destroy Slytherin on the field, words couldn’t quite describe the excitement that was palpable in the room. Most students stood or sat together in little groups, loudly discussing and oftentimes reenacting their favorite parts of the game. Loud voices could also be heard from the armchairs that stood right in front of the cozy fireplace that had been lit due to the chilly air outside. The voice that rang out now though, didn’t seem happy like most of the others, quite the contrary. A boy with brown hair sat rigorously in his chair, leaning over towards a black haired boy carelessly holding a book just out of his reach.  
‘”Sirius, I am not kidding. If you don’t give me back my Charms book this instant, you will be waking up with blue hair tomorrow morning.”  
“Oh geez would you relax Moony?”, the raven haired boy grinned and let himself sink even further down his chair. Then he spoke again.  
“Why on earth are you studying in the first place? It’s the weekend and we beat those snakes fair and square today. They won’t stand a chance in winning the house cup this year. You should be celebrating! Everybody else is. Besides you’ve been studying for this test the entire week, I doubt even the professor himself knows the answers to his questions even half as well as you do.”  
Remus couldn’t help but snort slightly and his lips twitched. He was still trying to hold onto his icy demeanor, even though it was quite obvious he was fighting a losing battle.  
Remus sighed.  
“If I promise to help you get into the girls’ bathroom on the fifth floor so you can play that stupid prank on Myrtle you’ve been talking about forever, will you please give back my book.”  
“Moony, Moony,” the third boy spoke out who had so far only been a quiet observer of the chaos around him. He also had black hair, though it was shorter than Sirius’ and his face was adorned by a pair of black framed glasses. “I didn’t think you’d resort to bribery of all means. That’s very Slytherin of you.”  
Instead of being annoyed by the remark, Remus only gave out a tired sounding huff.  
“I am just not in the mood to argue right now,” he admitted and started rubbing his eyes.  
Sirius didn’t miss the tiredness in his voice, sat up straighter in his chair instantly and handed Remus the book with a concerned frown on his face.  
“Are you still in pain from last night?”, he asked Remus and the concern could easily be depicted in his words. Sirius gave the other boy a frown.  
“I told you to stay in the Hospital wing just a bit longer. Madam Pomfrey could have…”  
“Done absolutely nothing.” Remus finished calmly. “I know you’re worried Sirius, but surely you must have realized by now, that I am able to deal with “my furry little problem” as you like to call it. Besides you guys kept me company so it’s not like things got out of control. So please leave things alone! I am fine, just a bit tired!  
Sirius huffed but kept his mouth shut. He knew how stubborn his friend could be and it didn’t look like this was an argument he had any chance of winning.  
“Where’s Peter,”, James suddenly asked as if only just realizing that one member of their little group was missing.  
“He went home for the weekend and I think he has also been excused from lessons next week”, Remus said while trying to find the page again he had been reading before being interrupted by Sirius. “He said his mum was sick and he wanted to spend the next few days taking care of her.”  
“Mmhh”, James mumbled. “I am surprised he didn’t tell me about it. He’s been awfully quiet lately, don’t you think?”  
Sirius couldn’t help but grin. “Or maybe good old Wormtail has gotten himself a girlfriend.” When he saw the disbelieving expression on both of his friends’ faces he couldn’t help but laugh.  
“What?! I am sure there must be someone…,” he broke off. “On second thought, maybe not…” All three of them were still laughing when the portrait hole suddenly opened and Hogwarts’ headmaster Albus Dumbledore climbed through. Once the other students noticed who exactly was suddenly standing in the middle of the common room the commotion died down rather suddenly.  
“Excuse me” the professor said happily and his eyes twinkled merrily while they scanned the room, apparently searching for someone. “I didn’t mean to disturb such well deserved festivities for long, but I need to speak to Mr. Potter, Black and Lupin. Are they around?  
The three boys looked at each other worriedly but stood up at once. It was Sirius who found his voice first.  
“We’re here Sir. What can we help you with?” His voice was smooth and relaxed even though his friends could tell from his stiff posture alone that he as well seemed slightly worried.  
Dumbledore walked over to them and when he saw the apprehension on their faces he couldn’t help but chuckle. “No need to look so worried. You’re not in trouble! I’ve come to talk to you three about something important but I am afraid I must ask you to follow me to my office so we can speak in private. “  
The three boys nodded and followed the professor leaving the newly upstarting ruckus behind them.

October 1914  
“Mr. Scamander,” Dumbledore said pleasantly when his office door opened and a rather nervously looking young wizard entered. He had brown unruly hair and he was dressed in Hufflepuff robes that hang slightly on his frame and seemed to be well-used since they were slightly dirty and ripped in some places. Even though the seventeen year old boy was of standard height, he seemed to be folding in on himself, trying to occupy as little space as possible. The young man stood rigorously just a few feet from the now closed door and Dumbledore couldn’t help but compare him to a wild animal on the verge of bolting.  
“Why don’t you sit down, Newt?” Dumbledore told him gently and nodded to a wooden chair right in front of his desk. “I’d like to talk to you.”  
Newt Scamander who was still staring at his shoes as if they were the most fascinating thing he had seen all day, gave a curt nod, walked over towards the chair and lowered himself onto the very edge of the seat. Dumbledore, who decided that this was as good as it was going to get, also sat back down and continued to stare at the young man in front of him. Even though Newt seemed rigid, quite nervous and uncomfortable, Dumbledore couldn’t depict any real fear coming off the youth, which surprised him. Sure, Newt hadn’t looked at him once since entering but the Hufflepuff didn’t seem scared of him, which was a pleasant surprise for the professor. Just when Dumbledore opened his mouth again to address the student in front of him, Newt beat him to it.:  
“I don’t mean any disrespect Sir but why exactly am I here? I already told the headmaster everything there was to tell about the incident and I was gathering up my things as instructed. I don’t have to add anything to my former statement, so I am not entirely certain what it is you wish to speak to me about.” All this came out in a rather quiet and nervous voice and Newt hadn’t looked up once from the spot on the floor he had been staring at.  
“Mr. Scamander, I’ve been thoroughly informed of the ongoings that happened earlier tonight and while I strongly suspect that there is in fact more to the story than you have been willing to admit, I’ve called you here to make you an offer.”  
At this Newt looked up sharply only meeting the professor’s eyes for an instant before focusing his gaze on Dumbledore’s right ear. He remained silent though.  
“From what I understand the headmaster told you explicitly that he is no longer willing to overlook your particular behaviorisms you have displayed since being accepted into Hogwarts?”  
Newt shrugged. “Yes Sir.”  
“He also pointed out to me that through those eccentrics, as the headmaster calls them, you have not only endangered yourself and your friend Ms. Lestrange but also hurt a fellow Hufflepuff student? And it is this behavior that led to your expulsion today, isn’t that right Mr. Scamander?”  
Newt nodded again. His eyes that still wouldn’t make contact with Dumbledore’s suddenly seemed red and slightly moist.  
“I was just about to inform my parents of what happened tonight”, he explained to the Gryffindor Head of house. “I’d rather they heard it from me first. I am just hoping they haven’t received an official Hogwart’s owl yet. I do not wish to cause my mother any more worries than I have done in the past.” He fell silent again.  
“Actually Mr. Scamander I asked your head of house to leave it to me to inform your parents of the latest developments and I can assure you that the note has not been sent yet. I’ll be happy to give you a little more time to explain the situation to them….uhm unless…”  
“Unless?” Newt sat up a little straighter in his chair and he couldn’t help but meet Dumbledore’s gaze.  
“I have a proposition to make to you my boy.” Dumbledore explained. “I cannot overrule the current headmaster’s decision but what if this decision wasn’t his to make in the first place?  
Newt stared at him, looking completely dumfounded.  
“I am not entirely certain, I understand what you’re saying sir? Are you meaning to send me off to another wizarding school abroad?” Newt asked. “I am afraid that with what transpired here tonight and me being called ‘a danger to the wizards and witches around me’, it will be nearly impossible to get any other school to accept me.” Newt spoke matter of factly and Dumbledore couldn’t help but frown a little at the way how easily Newt seemed to have accepted the fact that his future looked rather bleak.  
“While I think that you would make an excellent addition to any other wizarding school in the world, I am far too selfish to let a talented wizard like yourself leave the Hogwarts community.” Dumbledore explained to the younger wizard, giving him an encouraging smile.  
“It’s not like either of us get much of a choice in this matter.” Newt pointed out drily. “The headmaster told me to leave the grounds by sunrise.”  
Newt who had suddenly realized that he had risen from his seat during the argument sat back down and lowered his eyes again. In his mind he was trying to remember all the things he had to do before leaving the castle forever.  
“Tell me Newt, how attached are you to your fellow Hogwarts students?”  
Newt couldn’t help but sigh a little. There was only one other student he had felt even the slightest bit connected to in the past and after tonight… He sighed again. After tonight this relationship or whatever he wanted to call it had come to a sudden and abrupt halt. He blinked feeling his eyes water again, trying desperately not to show any weakness – after all he had shown enough of that to last a lifetime. He swallowed and gave himself an inner shake. His eyes met Dumbledore’s once more, this time he seemed determined.  
“What did you have in mind Sir?”


	2. First meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! Thanks guys for all the kudos and comments. Thanks to you this second chapter nearly wrote itself. Please do let me know what you thought of it! :) I'm not sure how fast the next update is going to be, so just in case it takes me a little longer: Happy Holidays everyone!!!

Chapter 2: First meetings

October 1977  
It wasn’t an easy feat but Dumbledore had achieved something that most of Hogwarts’ teachers dreamed about: He had rendered three of the four infamous Marauders completely speechless. Better than that even, Sirius and James were gaping at him with their mouths hanging wide open, while Remus hadn’t stopped shaking his head for the entire length of the headmaster’s explanation.   
Dumbledore grinned and gave the three boys another moment to process what he had just told them. He reached into his robes and pulled out a few pieces of candy.   
“Would you care for a lemon drop?” he asked them but none of them answered. Still smiling Dumbledore calmly unwrapped one of the candies and popped it into his mouth. It was Sirius who eventually found his voice first.   
“Are you completely off your rockers?,” he burst out only to receive an elbow into his ribs from Remus.   
“Sirius!’ he hissed. “Remember who you’re talking to!”  
“I think what Sirius meant to say was, that this idea of yours, Sir, seems a little unconventional.” James intervened.  
“Nope”, Sirius jumped in once more. “What I did mean to say was, that this idea is completely insane!”  
“Indeed it is, Mr. Black”, Dumbledore agreed. “But sometimes the circumstances demand some out of the box thinking. Wouldn’t you all agree?”  
The three boys couldn’t help but give a sheepish grin.   
“So this boy…”, James started.   
“Newt”, Dumbledore reminded him.   
“Right”, James agreed. “So Newt was expelled more than 6o years ago and you want him to finish his seventh year with us?  
“That’s right Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore nodded. “Mr. Scamander deserves the chance to graduate like any other young wizard we accept into our school, especially when it is the circumstances preventing him from doing so and not his own actions.”  
“But he was expelled at the beginning of his 7th year? There must have been a reason for that.”  
Dumbledore nodded gravely. “Indeed! But if there is anything I’ve learned from my many years of teaching it is that oftentimes things are not as black and white as they may seem at first. Mr. Scamander was let go because he endangered a fellow Hufflepuff student, but I found that there are gaping holes to his version of the story. And I would like to find out what exactly happened before ruining the rest of his life.”  
Sirius and Remus shared a glance. It hadn’t been too long ago that neither of them had been on speaking terms because of an incident with one Severus Snape. In the heat of an argument Sirius had told the slimy haired Slytherin how to get beneath the Whomping Willow, thererfore unthinkingly not only endangering Snape’s life but also threatening to expose Remus’ most guarded secret. He still felt bad about the incident, even though the two boys had eventually moved past it and Sirius had been forgiven. So both boys couldn’t help but wonder what exactly had happened in order to make Newt act so irrationally.   
From what they had heard from their headmaster, Dumbledore seemed to place a lot of trust in the other boy and if there was one thing the Marauders were certain about, it was the fact that Dumbledore didn’t trust just anyone and held the people he did trust to a high standard.   
The sound of Dumbledore clearing his throat made both boys jump slightly and James’ next question made them return to the matter at hand.   
“So how exactly is this going to work, Sir? Didn’t you say that Newt was a Hufflepuff?”  
“Yes, but for the length of his stay with us, he will be “sorted” into Gryffindor. Transfer students are usually privately sorted in my office, so this shouldn’t arise any suspicion. I’ve asked the house elves to add another bed to your dormitory, if you all agree to help me with this.”  
The three boys nodded.   
“Uhm what about Peter,” Remus threw in. “Shouldn’t he be part of this discussion?”  
Dumbledore looked slightly apprehensive. “I know that Mr. Pettigrew is a close friend to all of you but I have to ask you to keep the details of this operation to yourself. Mr. Pettigrew is easily flustered and none of what I’ve told you can become general knowledge to the rest of the student body.” Sirius, James and Remus nodded in understanding.   
“So what exactly is Newt’s official story then?” James asked, feeling curious of the details Dumbledore had probably already planned out to perfection. 

 

October 1914  
“You will be studying under your real name. Even though your name might be known amongst wizards 60 years from now, we can always pass you off as a distant cousin or something.” Dumbledore explained. “Not changing your name will make it easier for you not to slip up and it will hopefully also help you feeling at home a bit sooner. “  
Newt shrugged. He had never really felt at home anywhere in the castle, except maybe in the forest and during Magical Creature classes. He didn’t bother to correct the headmaster though.  
In his mind nothing much was going to change between now and 1977. He would still be attending Wizarding School and probably labeled the new weird kid within a week. Nothing much he could do about it. Newt did recognize the importance of finishing his formal education though and suddenly another thought struck him.   
“Uhm, Sir, what exactly will you be telling my family?” he asked curiously.   
“Since there won’t be any drastic changes to your academic situation, I don’t think it’s necessary to involve them at all. Your brother already left Hogwarts a few years back, did he not?”   
“Yes,” Newt agreed trying to keep the bitter taste from his mouth whenever his mind wandered to Theseus. His brother was three years older than him and was the poster child of the Scamander family. He had received Outstandings in most of his NEWTS, the only subject he miserably had failed at OWL Levels was “Care of Magical Creatures”, not that Newt had expected much else. His brother sometimes seemed to lack the empathy for other living creatures, a fact that Newt was reminded of quite painfully every time the two brothers ran into each other.  
“Will your family be expecting you home for Christmas?” Dumbledore’s voice shook Newt from his rather dark thoughts. He shook his head.   
“No, my parents separated a few years ago and father and Theseus will be working during the holidays. My mother is currently traveling and won’t be home before the New Year.”  
“Excellent”, Dumbledore said gleefully. “There are a few things left to discuss apart from your name. Due to the circumstances I’d like you to attend 7th years classes with Gryffindor.”  
Newt startled, since he hadn’t expected this tidbit of information.   
“I won’t belong to Hufflepuff house anymore?”, he asked and couldn’t help but feel a slight panic and a wave of sadness rush through him. He wasn’t usually big on House Pride but somehow being a Hufflepuff had always felt right to him.   
“I would prefer for you to pose as a Gryffindor for your remaining time as a student, because there is a small group of Gryffindors I would like you to stick to. “  
Newt’s feeling of unease grew steadily.   
“A group of…? But sir how do you know? These students aren’t even born yet!”  
Dumbledore smiled slightly. “Believe it or not Mr. Scamander, communication through the times is actually possible and I’ve been told that this group of friends is more than willing to help you. The boys I speak of are quite resourceful from what I’ve learned and I think that you might make a nice addition to their group and they in turn can keep an eye on you.”  
An indignation Newt never knew he possessed rose in him and before he could help himself he blurted: “You asked these Gryffindors to babysit me?”  
Dumbledore coughed, which sounded suspiciously like a laugh, but then caught himself rather quickly.   
“Not babysit Mr. Scamander. I think that all of you could benefit from each other’s company and you will need someone around to show you the ropes so to speak.”  
Newt sighed and finally nodded his head. It didn’t look like he got any choice in the matter and after the night he just had, tiredness slowly was starting to creep into his bones.   
“Wonderful”, Dumbledore exclaimed. “Please go back to your dormitory Mr. Scamander and gather all personal belongings you’d like to take with you in your trunk. Leave your Hufflepuff robes behind though. I will make arrangements so you will receive appropriate clothing on your arrival. I will meet you in front of the headmaster’s office in an hour.”   
Newt gave him a questioning glance.   
“He won’t be there, do not worry.”  
Newt nodded again. Even though he knew there were still many more questions that needed asking, his mind suddenly went blank. Without another word, he got up, nodded towards the transfiguration teacher once more and slipped from the room.

 

October 1944  
Dumbledore had left the three boys in his office in order to attend to some Hogwarts’ business, which Sirius was sure was only code for having them have some time to hash out the details of what was to come.   
For the first few minutes none of the Marauders had spoken then finally James pointed out:  
“Weird night huh?”  
That drew a chuckle from his friends and when Remus spoke next, his voice still hadn’t lost the slight disbelieving tone it had adopted at the beginning of their talk with Dumbledore.   
“Of all the ways our night could have ended,” Remus pointed out, “this was definitely not how I expected it to go. “  
James grinned. “I think it’s exciting. It kind of sounds like an Order mission - if you ask me. And we have been pestering Dumbledore for ages to let us do something useful. Maybe this is it!”   
“It sounds an awful lot like babysitting if you ask me”, Sirius said dryly. “I am just hoping that this Newt kid has at least some common sense. There is still a bunch of pranks that need pulling before the end of the year.”  
Remus groaned while James gave him a clap on the back. “Don’t worry Padfoot. The Marauders are leaving Hogwarts with a bang!” Sirius looked slightly mollified and sighed. “Fine then. Let’s tell Dumbledore that we’re in!”  
“I am indeed glad to hear that, Mr. Black.” Dumbledore reentered his office with his usual impeccable timing. “Since I have just made arrangements for Mr. Scamander to arrive here in exactly…” A loud clanking had all of them turn around. Something or rather someone had landed on top of one of the armors that decorated the corner next to the door behind them. That someone now lay in the mess of iron armor pieces in an undignified heap.   
“It seems I forgot I redecorated after taking over the headmaster’s office,” Dumbledore explained somewhat sheepishly. It was Remus who made himself walk over to the mess on the floor first and who extended his hand to the young wizard, who was apparently still so stunned that he hadn’t made any moves to get up yet.   
“Hi!” he said. “Newt is it? I am Remus Lupin.” Newt, who had finally managed to shake himself from his stupor, ignored the extended hand and scrambled to his feet. His brown hair looked messy and his simple black clothes were rumpled. He quickly looked at Remus but then turned his eyes downwards again. “Hello”, he finally managed in a quiet voice. “Yes, it’s Newt. Newt Scamander.”  
The remaining Marauders finally followed Remus’ lead and also stepped over to welcome the new student. Newt couldn’t help but begin feeling slightly crowded and automatically took a step back. Remus’ gaze showed that he had noticed Newt’s behavior but didn’t say anything.   
“Hi”, Sirius’ happy and loud voice suddenly rang out and Newt jumped slightly. “I am Sirius Black and this is James Potter.” He gave a lazy wave towards James who smiled at him.   
“We are going to be your new classmates and apparently we’re sharing a dorm. You don’t snore by any chance, do you?” Sirius asked, sounding mock worried.   
A quick grin passed over Newt’s face so quickly that none of the other boys could be sure that it had been there in the first place.   
“Uhm no. I do not.” Newt told him.   
Sirius nodded still grinning. “Thank Merlin! This one,” he shoved James playfully “snores so loudly that a quieting charm was the first spell all of us learned in first year.”   
James huffed. “I do not snore!” he exclaimed indignantly.   
Remus could see that Newt’s posture had slightly relaxed.   
“How about we show you around Gryffindor tower a bit then?” He offered. “It should be empty by now,” he added with a glance at the clock that hang above Dumbledore’s desk.   
The headmaster, who had remained quiet so far and had merely observed their first meeting, took a few steps forward. “This is an excellent idea, Mr. Lupin. Why don’t you use the late hour in order to show Mr. Scamander around a little and then to his dorm. Since tomorrow is Sunday you will have plenty of time to report to your new head of house, collect your new timetable and meet the rest of your new house.”  
At this Newt’s shoulders stiffened again while his posture seemed to become a little more hunched.   
The Marauders bade goodnight to the headmaster and led a now silent Newt from the office. 

The office door had just fallen shut behind them when Newt’s stomach grumbled. He blushed.   
“How about we grab something to eat from the kitchen first?” Sirius offered kindly.   
“I don’t mean to keep any of you. I am sure all of you’d rather drop me off at the dorms and enjoy the rest of the night.”  
James chuckled. “If there is one thing you will need to learn about Sirius is that he is never just polite. Usually when he offers stuff like this there is something in it for him. Oftentimes it’s food. He eats like a mutt!”  
James and Remus roared with laughter while Sirius grinned good-naturedly. Newt felt like he was missing an inside joke but didn’t bother to ask. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it.   
Still grinning the Marauders started walking towards the kitchen. While James and Sirius fell easily into step next to each other, discussing something private in hushed tones, though Newt could have sworn he had heard the word toilet seat somewhere in their mumbles, Remus quietly walked next to Newt, keeping a careful distance to the other boy, trying not to crowd him. Newt couldn’t help but silently appreciate the other boy’s efforts even though he didn’t comment on them.   
So how does it feel to be thrown sixty years into the future?” Remus asked quietly.   
Newt thought carefully for a moment, then shrugged a little helplessly. “Honestly I don’t think the fact has fully registered with me quite yet. It all still feels a little unreal.”  
Remus nodded. “I can imagine. If it helps any, the current times aren’t too bad. I know that from where you are, Muggle Europe was about to be plunged into a huge war.” Newt stared at him.   
“I am a bit of a history buff so don’t judge!” Remus said smiling slightly. And my mum’s a Muggle, so we keep up with both worlds.”  
“My father isn’t big on anything Muggle,” Newt admitted. “Personally I think people shouldn’t be judged due to their heritage or circumstances that are beyond their control.” He suddenly looked a little startled, as if only just realizing what he had said. “I am so sorry for rambling!” Newt quickly offered. “I must be more tired than I thought.”  
Before Remus could point out that all Newt had done was offer a personal opinion and that there was absolutely no need for him to apologize, they had arrived at the secret entrance to the kitchens. Newt’s heart gave a small pang of longing when he realized that they were also close to the Hufflepuff quarters. He swallowed and tried to banish the sudden sadness that had gripped him quite unexpectantly. Meanwhile Sirius had started tickling the pear in the painting until the boys were admitted to the still bustling room. Even though it was the middle of the night, there were still a lot of house elves running around apparently preparing breakfast for the next day. The boys had only taken a few steps when they were assaulted by a little elf that wrapped itself tightly around Sirius’ right leg, nearly making him trip.   
“Hello Mindy! It’s nice to see you too!” Sirius said, even though he couldn’t help but blush a little from being attacked by the little elf in front of his friends. He gave his leg a shake but Mindy only held on tighter.   
“Master Sirius has come to visit Mindy. Just like he promised.”  
“We met Mindy in our first year.” Remus explained in a whisper to the slightly astonished looking Newt. “It seems that she has developed a slight crush on our Sirius here.”  
“Not that he minds”, James added. “We’ve never gone hungry since. Sirius might not have the best history when it comes to house elves, but the Hogwarts’ elves just seem to love him. No clue why to be honest.”  
Newt couldn’t help but wonder what James’ meant when he had hinted to Sirius’ former history with house elves but before he could decide if he’d risk inquiring any further, James answered the unvoiced question.   
“Sirius’ family is old and to be quite frank - filthy rich. They have properties all over Britain but their attitude towards house elves and towards anyone who isn’t a pureblood is more than a bit lacking.”   
Newt nodded in understanding. but just when he opened his mouth to ask something else, Sirius joined them, looking quite pleased with himself and holding on to a gigantic box.   
He grinned. “I think the elves might have gone slightly overboard this time, but at least we won’t be starving any time soon.”  
At the prospect of food Newt also couldn’t help but smile.   
“How about we head back to the dorm, eat and than call it a night.” James offered. “I am sure you must be dead on your feet by now.”   
Newt nodded and the four quietly left the kitchen heading towards a part of the castle to which Newt had hardly ever been before. Now that James had mentioned it though, he could feel the exhaustion he had managed to ignore so far, quickly spreading through his body. It took most of his willpower to set one foot in front of the other while following James and Sirius again, who were leading the little group once more. He was so tired that he didn’t even register the password Sirius mumbled at the huge portrait of a woman at the end of the corridor they had just reached. He made a mental note to ask one of the other boys tomorrow once he was more awake. He hardly glimpsed at the common room that was mostly decorated in red and gold while they made their way to the staircase on the right, walking all the way up until they reached a dorm that said ‘7th years’. The writing had been crossed out though and above it he could make out another sign that read “Marauder’s Lair”.   
Newt glanced around his new room and noticed five huge four-poster beds. The area around four of them was decorated with moving posters and photographs while the wall behind one of them seemed completely blank. Newt walked towards it and saw with a start that his trunk he had packed earlier that night already stood at the foot of his bed. He quickly opened it and rummaged through it until he finally found what he was looking for. While the other boys were talking amicably to each other as they changed into their pyjamas, Newt grabbed his and snuck into the adorned bathroom to get ready for the night.   
When he got back Sirius, Remus and James were all sitting on their respective beds, still joking with each other while also digging into the food they had brought up from the kitchens. Newt was surprised when he saw a collection of different breads, fruit, meat and cheeses piled up on a plate that stood on his night stand.   
“Thank you!”, he mumbled and gave a hesitant smile.   
The other boys returned it but kept talking. It sounded like they were discussing the next day but Newt decided that not only was he too tired to listen and participate in the discussion, he was also lacking the energy to even think about tomorrow. Once he finished eating he bade the other boys a quiet goodnight, lay down so he faced the wall and was asleep within mere seconds.


	3. Welcome Newt Scamander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,  
> I hope all of you had fun and relaxing holidays. I just got back home and am about to leave to spend New Years with my best friend and writing partner in crime, so the next update will definitely happen in the new year. Thanks for all the kudos, it's nice to know that you guys are enjoying my story. Also please feel free to leave a comment after reading. I am more than a little curious to hear your thoughts and feedback! :p  
> See you all next year!  
> Love,  
> Anni

Chapter 3: Welcome Newt Scamander

Newt groaned when the first rays of sunlight hit his face. He felt like he had been run over by the very same herd of Hippogriffs his mother was currently researching in the midst of Nebraska. His mind, which had become surprisingly good at entertaining him while he felt lonely or restless during the last years, had surely outdone itself with last night's dream: Professor Dumbledore's plan to save him from expulsion by merely sending him to school sixty years into the future and him becoming a bloody Gryffindor of all things. Newt couldn't help but snort into his pillow. He suddenly felt glad about the fact that he was waking up and would be able to return to his regular and somewhat lonesome life.  
"Good morning Newt," a bright voice suddenly ripped him from his pondering. "How are you feeling today?" Newt's eyes shot open and he sat up straight, feeling as if he had been on the receiving end of a stunning spell. The slightly familiar voice made Newt realize that last night had, in fact, happened and that he was currently stuck in 1977. He took a few calming breaths before forcing his still racing heart to calm done and his dry mouth to cooperate.  
"Good morning Remus", he answered trying to sound chipper, but he wasn’t quite sure if he had succeeded. "I slept well. Thank you!" Remus gave him a friendly nod and went back to rummaging through his trunk, which gave Newt the chance to look around the room.  
"Where are the others?" he asked quietly, when he noticed that all the other four-poster beds lay abandoned.  
"James wanted to get in an early training session", Remus explained and at Newt's questioning glance he added: "He's Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain. He practically had to drag Sirius out of bed to get him to join him. Sirius isn't much of an early riser."  
"I think I share his sentiments", grumbled Newt while he carefully climbed out of bed in search of some new clothes for the day. When he opened his trunk he was surprised that not only a few sets of new robes with the Gryffindor crest had been added, but also a selection of simple jeans and sweatshirts that seemed a little more up to date than his own selection of clothes. After taking a quick shower and changing his clothes, he was surprised to find that Remus had stuck around to wait for him.  
"You really didn't have to go through the trouble of waiting for me", he told Remus while tidying up his portion of the room. "I really don't mean to inconvenience any of you." Remus, who had kept himself entertained by reading while Newt was gone, had looked up when the other boy had begun speaking. He gave him a friendly smile.  
"This is not an inconvenience. I owe you actually for giving me an excuse not to have to go out to the Quidditch pitch." Remus' words were so open and honest that Newt couldn't help but laugh a little and forget his usual shyness.  
"I take it you are not a big fan of sports then?" He asked his new roommate.  
"Not really," Remus admitted and then added with a woeful smile "but Sirius and James are really into it, so I don't mind it all that much."  
"I know what you mean. My friend Leta..." he broke of all of a sudden, only now realizing what he had been about to say. Remus who had to have noticed his strange behavior didn't comment on it and merely asked: "What do you say to breakfast? I am sure the others will join us once they are done training and then we can discuss what to do with the rest of the day.”  
Newt nodded gratefully then and followed Remus out of the dorm.

Breakfast at Hogwarts hadn't changed all that much during the last sixty years. Newt found that if he ignored the fact that he was now sitting in a completely different part of the great hall, he could nearly pretend that the night before hadn't happened.  
A lot less easier to ignore was his new acquaintance though. Remus Lupin wasn't nearly as talkative as either James or Sirius, but he did make an effort to keep up the stream of conversation until they had entered the hall, not allowing Newt to return to his own musings. While listening to Remus talk, Newt sat down at the end of the table, noticing that Remus had reserved two more spots next to the two of them. He wondered fleetingly if James and Sirius would be turning up for breakfast still in time but then the change in the atmosphere around him made him lose that particular train of thought.  
After getting in late the night before and only really spending some time with Dumbledore and the Marauders, Newt suddenly realized with a sinking feeling that the rest of Gryffindor table must have begun to realize just now that they had a new addition. Whereas such matters were usually handled quietly at Hufflepuff in order not to scare the new arrival, Gryffindors weren’t exactly known for their tactfulness.  
It seemed merely the fact that Newt wasn’t sitting by himself but was being accompanied by a certain Remus Lupin, Prefect and Marauder, was keeping his fellow housemates from attacking him with questions. That didn’t keep them from gawking and whispering though.  
Newt groaned inwardly. Why hadn’t he just stayed in bed pretending not to be hungry, or even better - sick. Coming to think of it, he could feel a slight queasiness’ to his stomach that was now starting to intensify and noticing that more and more people were gaping at him, didn’t help matters in the least.  
If there was one thing Newt hated, than it was being stared it. During the last few weeks, and especially his last night at school, people had gone from laughing behind his back to fully outright pointing and insulting him. Considering the circumstances, Newt couldn’t help but consider himself lucky that, thanks to Dumbledore, he never had to find out how far his fellow students would have gone if given the chance.  
He knew it was stupid, ridiculous even, people here had no idea what had happened sixty years ago, but nonetheless Newt couldn’t help but feel a pang of fear rush through him. Newt had never considered himself claustrophobic before, but he couldn’t deny that he was feeling the strange sensation of the walls moving in on him. Just when he was about to bolt, a loud voice shook him from his stupor.  
“Move along, move along”, Sirius’ voice rang out. “Yes I know I am good looking but I thought we discussed this staring business. If you wanna go out with me, get in line.”  
A hand landed on his shoulder that caused him to open his eyes, only now realizing that he had clenched them shut. The people around them had stopped ogling him and the usual amount of activity and volume had returned to the dining hall.  
“People here can be quite nosy,” Sirius said with a hint of anger to his voice.  
“They don’t usually mean anything by it, they just can’t keep their noses out of other people’s business´.” James said, slightly apologetic.  
“You’ll get used to it,” Sirius said dismissively and reached for the eggs with bacon. Before he could pull the plate towards them though, Dumbledore stood up and suddenly all attention was focused on the now beaming headmaster.  
“So close!”, Sirius groaned, staring pitifully at the bacon.  
“I don’t mean to keep you long from your well-deserved Sunday off”, Dumbledore explained. “Or your food…”, he said with twinkling eyes. “I only need a minute of your time to announce that, since last night, Hogwarts and especially Gryffindor house have a new student to welcome. Mr. Newt Scamander has joined us for his seventh year and I do hope that all of you will help him fell welcome here.”  
Newt groaned and buried his head in his hands.  
He had thought before that his morning couldn’t get any worse, so why did Dumbledore have to make a public announcement? He had been hoping to fly under the radar like he had done the entity of his first six years of schooling. Apparently the universe and Dumbledore for that matter had entirely different plans though, or a warped sense of humor, maybe even both?!  
“In other news”, the headmaster finally went on, “the next Hogsmeade trip has been set for the upcoming weekend. If you are a third year, please make sure to hand in your permission slip by the end of the week.” He smiled at the mass of students again and, without another word, sat back down.  
It seemed as if the volume control had been dialed up a few notches, for all the students started chattering about the upcoming trip at once.  
The three Marauders looked at each other slightly confused, while Newt’s head still hadn’t made a reappearance from his hands. He looked like he was trying to become one with the table.  
“Since when does Dumbledore handle the Hogsmeade announcements?”, James asked slightly perplexed while loading huge amount of food on his plate. Sirius had already begun chewing, but answered nonetheless.  
“Thawassmrt”  
“What was that, Padfoot?”, Remus asked with a tone to his voice that caused Sirius to swallow before speaking once more.  
“I said: That was smart of him. Don’t you see what he just did there?”  
Even Newt lifted his head and looked at Sirius curiously. “He had to announce you joining Gryffindor, obviously. Or people would have begun to talk.” Newt gave a disbelieving snort.  
“Ok, talk even more”, Sirius amended. “But he made sure to follow up your introduction by some news that had all the houses distracted in an instant. It’s somewhat of a political move, actually. My mother would have been intrigued.” Sirius said dryly and went back to eating. 

Once Newt had digested what Sirius had just told him, he curiously looked around and was pleasantly surprised by the fact that hardly any one was giving him a second look any more. They all seemed too busy planning the upcoming Hogsmeade visit. Newt smiled and allowed himself to get started on breakfast as well. Maybe Dumbledore actually did know what he was doing. It was a comforting thought, really.

Once all four boys were fed and happy, they left the Great Hall and after short discussion went outside to give Newt another tour of the school.  
“You all do realize that I did attend Hogwarts for the last six years,” Newt asked in slight bewilderment when they walked towards the lake. “My sense of direction is still intact, you see.”  
“We know that Newty, but the others don’t.” James explained with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
“And we have to keep up appearances, Newty”, Sirius added, his grin matching the one of his best friend.  
“It’s Newt”, he said firmly. “I don’t care for nicknames, thank you very much!” He added with a frown.  
Sirius grabbed his heart in a melodramatic gesture. “Did you hear that Prongs?” he cried out in mock astonishment.  
“Oh boy”, Remus said quietly.  
“I did, Mr. Padfoot!”, James cried out indignantly. “Whatever will we do?!”  
“I don’t know Mr. Prongs, but whatever it is, we will have to be quick about it. “  
“Maybe Newty was something his girlfriend used to call him.” James wondered aloud. “A good looking lad like him surely must have had tons of girls back in his days.”  
“Yeah,” Sirius agreed “I bet the entire female population must have been head over heals for him.”  
“Cut it out you two”, Remus told them sharply when he noticed how closed off Newt’s face had become.  
James and Sirius though hadn’t heard him and kept on joking, becoming louder and more exuberant by the second.  
It took them a little to realize that Newt was no longer walking with them but had turned around all of the sudden and was heading for another part of the lake shore, far away from the three of them. This action effectively shut the two pranksters up instantaneously.  
“I think we messed up, Siri”, James admitted, giving Newt a thoughtful glance. “You know what, Padfoot, he reminds me a little of you. Back when you first got here that is.”  
Sirius flinched a little. “Yeah, it took you a little while to get me out of my shell, didn’t it.”  
“Padfoot, I was the one following you around like a puppy for nearly a month before you started to open up. Which is kind of ironic, coming to think of it.”  
Remus groaned. “I guess, I’ll go and talk to him, you two can be a bit much at first.”  
Just when Remus started to walk towards the lone figure at the lake shore, Sirius shook his head.  
“Let me,” he turned and quickly made his way towards Newt, who had reached the water’s edge and had sat down, staring unblinkingly into the muddy water.  
“Hey there”, Sirius greeted him when he sat down and carefully nudged Newt a little with his shoulder.  
“What just happened?” He asked. It took Newt a second to focus his attention back on the other boy.  
“I don’t much care for nicknames”, he repeated his words from before.  
Yup, I got that! What I don’t get is why?! Really Newt, it’s no big deal.” Sirius explained with a shrug.  
Newt didn’t respond and Sirius used the silence to replay what had happened before Newt left, in his head.  
Finally and after a lot of deliberation, or so it seemed, Newt spoke again.  
“I don’t care much for being the punch line for stupid jokes either.” He said stiffly. “If you didn’t wish for me to accompany you, you could have just told me. I am not that thick!”  
When Sirius looked at him completely dumfounded, he could have sworn he had seen Newt’s eyes shimmer suspiciously wet but Newt looked away so quickly that he couldn’t have been sure.  
Sirius felt like he had been hit in the stomach by a sudden pang of guilt.  
“Newt” he said, solemnly. “We didn’t mean to make you feel left out and we really didn’t mean to upset you.” He cleared his throat. “Oh man, I should have let Moony do the explaining, he is so much better at this than I am.” He mumbled but then caught himself.  
“Listen mate”, he started again. “You’ve only just met us. but believe me when I tell you, this is how the three of us usually behave around each other. You don’t have any siblings, do you?”  
To Sirius’ surprise, Newt nodded. “I do actually, I have a brother. He is three years older than me, but we never really found a common ground, so to speak.”  
Sirius gave him an understanding wink. “I have a younger brother”, he told him them. “His name is Regulus. We’ve had our issues for as long as I can think, so when I first got to Hogwarts, I was a little surprised to find out that brothers really don’t have to be a pain the ass all the time. Cause that’s what I consider Remus, James and sometimes even Peter to be.”  
Newt nodded thoughtfully.  
“You see all the mocking, nicknames, all of that isn’t meant to be hurtful alright.”  
Newt gave another nod, apparently deep in though, then he suddenly added: “There is still no way, I will respond to Newty. If you manage to come up with something better we can talk!” Sirius roared with laughter, climbed back to his feet and reached out his hand to pull the other back up.  
Newt let him and the two walked back towards Remus and James, who were still waiting patiently for them to return. When the four of them set off again, this time towards the gamekeeper’s hut, Newt knew that whereas he wouldn’t need any help navigating the familiarity of Hogwarts castle and its surroundings, he was more than a little lost when it came to handling his inner fears and insecurities. Maybe, just maybe, fate had given him the chance to change just that.


	4. Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner. Life has been more than a little stressful lately and I had most of this chapter sitting on my laptop but couldn't get around to finishing it. Thank the gods (and yes I've also been binge-reading Percy Jackson during the last month) for my best friend, who finally helped me getting past my most recent writer's block. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and reviews, they literally kept me going while a lot of stuff went to hell during the last couple of weeks. Please, do let me know what you thought of the latest chapter!  
> Love,  
> Anni!

Nightfall found three of the four boys in the Gryffindor Common Room. Whereas Remus, who seemed to already have finished his homework for the entire year, was now lunging in his favorite armchair buried in a novel, James had left the group in order to attend to some “headboy business”.  
It had taken Sirius a few minutes to recover from the laughing fit he had suffered, until he could explain to a perplexed Newt that James Potter had been made headboy at the beginning of the year. Of all the people the headmaster could have chosen, James really had been a quite unorthodox choice, even more so because he had never been a prefect in the first place.  
The girl James had been crushing on since first year had been made headgirl with him and apparently James was still trying to prove to her that Dumbledore’s choice had not been a first sign of insanity but actually had some merit to it. From what Sirius had said, things weren’t going too badly on the “Evans-front” and James seemed to at least make some progress.  
Newt’s head was still buzzing from all the information the three boys had been throwing at him throughout the day and he was sure that his poor brain was going to shut down from overload rather soon, so he actually enjoyed the moment of quiet while leafing through his schoolbooks, trying to get a sense of what was being taught in the classes he was currently taking. When he had received his schedule earlier he had been pleasantly surprised that it had basically remained the same. Merely some of the books, which had also been included with his timetable, had changed, but that had to have been expected.  
Remus and Sirius had given Newt pointers as to what had been covered in his classes so far and again Newt was relieved to notice that he wouldn’t have too much catching-up to do. After all, classes still seemed to move along at the same pace as they had been doing sixty years ago.  
Newt had stretched out with the Transfiguration book in his hands, reading up on the latest assigned chapter.  
Sirius’ voice made him lose his concentration.  
“Why did I decide to continue ‘Care of Magical Creatures’ again?”, he asked while slamming his head down on the book in front of him. Just like Newt, Sirius had stretched out in front of the armchairs. Unlike him though, he still had an essay to complete that was due the next day. Remus grinned knowingly.  
“Well, you do want to be an auror, Sirius! So suck it up.”  
“What’s the topic?”, Newt looked at Sirius’ scribblings and tried to make sense of what the other boy had written.  
“We’re supposed to explain why the laws of keeping magical creatures in muggle surroundings have changed so much since they had first been introduced. We’re supposed to pick one species and use it as an example.”  
Newt’s eyes shone brightly. “That’s actually rather easy, and pretty fascinating.”  
Sirius simply stared at the other boy.  
“Think about it”, Newt began. “Magical creatures have been around for ages, much longer than the wizarding population. Take dragons for instance: They date back thousands of years. Even muggles knew about them in the beginning. Which is why the laws concerning them were still really lax, everyone knew about them, so why bother? I think back then most laws were more concerned with how to deal with them so that nobody got hurt. That only really changed though when the wizarding community decided that it needed to separate itself from the Muggleworld and had to make sure any kind of proof disappeared with them. Dragons, like a lot of other creatures, didn’t really fit that world view, so actions had to be taken and new laws had to be made. Nobody really stopped to consider that many creatures, dragons included, were not meant to be cooped up or to be kept hidden. That’s why a lot more incidents with dangerous beasts were reported back then and the laws were changed.”  
Newt had been so focused on his little speech that it took him a moment to come back to the present and when he saw the look on the other boys’ faces he blushed.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to ramble,” He spoke and when neither Sirius nor Remus said a word he added in a quiet voice: “I’ve been told, repeatedly, before that I can be quite annoying! Excuse me, I promise it won’t happen again.” He had started gathering his things when he suddenly felt Sirius’ hand on his shoulder again.  
“It’s alright Newt. We’re not annoyed or anything. Just stunned, really. How do you know so much about this?”  
“Uhm, I read about it”, the answer made Sirius and Remus laugh.  
“So do I,” Remus agreed. “But that was a textbook answer.”  
Newt shrugged. “I don’t know. I just like the subject I suppose. It always came rather easily to me.”  
“Right”, Sirius had caught himself and had grabbed his quill and parchment. “Can you repeat what you just said, just really, really slowly?”  
By the time Sirius’ essay was done, James had returned from his meeting and the four boys had been ready to call it a night. Newt went to bed, feeling slightly apprehensive about what the next day had in stall for him. 

-

“Good morning”, James’ cheerful voice rang out loudly and shook Newt from a rather pleasant dream.  
“Go away, Prongs!” Sirius protested, his voice still thick with sleep.  
Newt turned his head and could see that Remus had already left for the bathroom. James was standing in front of the beds, fully dressed and with a big smile on his face.  
“What are you so happy about?” Newt yawned, while trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.  
“He’s a morning person”, Sirius groaned. “He always wakes up at the crack of dawn and usually in a good mood. It’s disgusting really!”  
“What can I say?” James grinned evilly. “It’s one of my many talents and it might be the only reason why Padfoot ever makes it to class on time. Without me McGonagall would have turned you into a pocket watch by now!”  
“Oh dear old Minni”, Sirius laughed and at Newt’s confused look he explained: “She’s our transfiguration teacher and the head of Gryffindor house. She’s pretty strict but usually also pretty fair. And she has a soft spot for me.”  
“Or so Sirius thinks”, Remus, who had just reentered the room, added. “He´s been calling her Minni ever since our first year and I´ve lost track of how many times he´s been in detention with her. She never expelled him though and after all the pranks we pulled that is actually saying something. So there might be more to Padfoot’s theory than meets the eye.”  
“I guess I’ll meet her today, won’t I? We have transfiguration first, right?” Newt asked, while trying to pull a fresh pair of pants from his trunk.  
“Yes”, James agreed. “And if you want breakfast before class, the two of you really need to get a move on.”

The four boys had just settled down in their seats towards the back of Professor Dumbledore’s…no Professor McGonagall’s classroom when the door opened and a middle aged woman entered the classroom with a serious expression on her face. New couldn’t help but notice that even Sirius had sat up a little straighter while their professor strode to the front of the classroom.  
“Good morning class,” she greeted them. “Take out your textbooks and read through the chapter that begins on page 387. We will be starting on human transfiguration today.” At that the students broke out into excited whispers but one look from the professor had them all scrambling for their textbooks. Just when Newt had found the page he had been assigned to read, the professor’s voice rang out once more.  
“Mr. Scamander – a word please.”  
Newt shot Sirius, who was sitting beside him, an alarmed look but Sirius merely shrugged and gave a nod towards their professor. Accepting his fate, Newt quickly got up and walked towards the front of the room. Thankfully all the other students seemed busy with their assignment, so at least he didn’t have to deal with their stares once more.  
“Mr. Scamander, I was surprised when the headmaster told me that we’d be getting a late addition to Gryffindor house.”  
Her voice was strict but not unfriendly. Newt didn’t meet her eyes but started fiddling with a piece of string that hat come lose from his robes. “Yes, my family made the decision quite suddenly”, he explained.  
“Newt Scamander…that name of yours sounds very familiar. “  
“It’s a very common name”, Newt lied quickly, hoping for the conversation to end sooner rather than later.  
“Anyways, where was I? Yes, I expect Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin have caught you up on what we have been studying?”  
Newt felt relieved, finally a question he could answer honestly.  
“Yes they did. And I discovered that I am fairly up to date with the school curriculum as well. Are there any essays you’d want me to catch up on?”  
“That’s quite alright, Mr. Scamander. You shouldn’t be the one suffering for your late admittance, so no. I would like to ask you though, to complete this week’s homework and I implore you to ask for assistance should you need it.”  
“I will Professor,” Newt said earnestly and met her eyes for the first time. The older witch smiled at him and sent him back to his seat.  
“Did I just suffer an aneurism?” Sirius whispered to Newt when he sat back down. “Did I just see McGonagall smile at you? I didn’t even know her face could do that.”  
Newt bit back a smile and without another word to Sirius, turned back to his book. 

After lunch in the Great Hall, Newt was excited to finally get to the class he had been looking forward to all day: Care of Magical Creatures.  
The four boys were walking towards the paddock that stood on the brink of the Forbidden Forest. They found a spot close to the gate and settled down in order to wait for the rest of the class to arrive.  
While they were standing there, Newt couldn’t help but shiver slightly and refasten the red and gold striped scarf around his neck. The last thing he needed right now was to catch a cold.  
In order to distract himself from the freezing temperature, he let his eyes wander around the slowly growing crowd. He was a little surprised that he had started recognizing some of his fellow Gryffindors who were standing around in little groups. Not all of the students were dressed in Gryffindor house colors though. There were also quite a few students dressed mainly in yellow and black which told Newt that apparently they were sharing this class with the Hufflepuffs.  
Just then a male voice rang out.  
“Gather round, gather round.” An elderly looking professor hat entered the paddock and was slowly walking towards the group of students who had quickly fallen silent.  
Sirius, Remus, James and Newt walked a few steps towards the man and looked at him expectantly.  
“Welcome back 7th years. After we have mainly focused on theoretical work so far and believe me I am immensely looking forward to reading your essays…”, a lot of student, Sirius included, groaned but the professor ignored them, “I thought we’d have a practical lesson this week.” The students cheered, which caused Professor Kettleburn to smile. “That was the reaction I was hoping for”, he admitted.  
“Now, who of you have heard of Thestrals before?” This question drew quite different reactions from the students. While quite a few of them looked slightly puzzled, some also looked uneasy even frightened.  
Newt looked at the professor with interest and slowly raised his hand. He had read about Thestrals before of course but had yet to see one, let alone interact with them.  
Professor Kettleburn indicated for James to speak.  
“Thestrals are a very ancient magical race. In the past witches and wizards believed them to be a harbinger of doom and bad luck. Not unlike the Grimm actually.”  
“Yeah”, Sirius whispered under his breath. “What could be more terrifying than a big black dog. Totally logical to turn it into an omen of death.”  
Newt nodded slightly but looked at the other boy a little puzzled. He was beginning to feel like he was missing something.  
“Very good Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor.”, Professor Kettleburn said. “Now who can tell me where these rumors and beliefs stem from?”  
Again Newt raised his hand and this time the professor noticed him.  
“You must be the new Hogwarts student the headmaster mentioned earlier…Mr…?  
“Scamander, Sir.” Newt added quietly. “And yes I just joined Gryffindor house last night.” That wasn’t a lie strictly speaking and thankfully the professor didn’t call him on his strange choice of words.  
“Well, then Mr. Scamander?” The professor prompted.  
“Thestrals magical power so to speak is to only become visible to witches and wizards who have faced death. For a lot of people that made them somewhat mysterious, maybe even frightening. The fact is though that they have nothing to do with the deaths themselves. In fact they are actually the ones being affected by it, not the other way round.”  
“Very good, Mr. Scamander. That’s another five points to Gryffindor.”  
Newt couldn’t help but small slightly when the teacher turned back to the other students and kept lecturing them about the creature’s natural habitat. It felt good to know that to some degree things never changed and that at least his knowledge of magical creatures was still appreciated at times.  
Newt was pulled from his thoughts when the Professor asked for a few volunteers to go and pick up the buckets of meat he had prepared earlier before heading towards the forest.  
James, who had exchanged glances with Sirius, raised his hand and the marauders and Newt went off to fetch the buckets from behind the old hut that stood on the edge of the forest.  
When they reached them Remus scrounged up his nose.  
“Why in the world would you volunteer for this? It smells disgusting.”  
“Not everyone has your heightened sense of smell, Moony,” Sirius joked. “Get over it.”  
Newt looked at them quizzically but didn’t interrupt their chatter. Remus didn’t miss his glance and elbowed Sirius in the ribs. Hard.  
“Shut up Padfoot.”  
Sirius, who only now seemed to realize that Remus was giving a rather pointed look in Newt’s direction, closed his mouth with this snap and said in a falsely cheerful voice.  
“We should hurry up. The others must be wondering where we disappeared off to.” Newt couldn’t help but notice that the black haired boy’s ears had begun to turn slightly red and that the looks he was throwing Remus’ were rather apologetic.  
He knew that there had to be more to Sirius’ words than met the eye and that he was missing an important piece to the puzzle, but no matter how curious he was, the last thing Newt felt like doing was to pry. After all he wasn’t the only one who was allowed to keep secrets. So without any mention of the other boys’ strange behavior he grabbed one of the heavy buckets and hurried after the others. 

The rest of the classes that day passed rather uneventful. Between James, Remus and Sirius, Newt thought that not only did he have a good grasp on the current subject matter in most of his classes, but also the going-ons of the current student body. Newt couldn’t help but give a little grin when he considered the fact that maybe the names of his fellow Hogwarts students had changed, their behavior though had not.

After classes the boys had decided to play an impromptu game of catch the snitch on the Quidditch field. Newt suspected that this was only an excuse for James’ to find out if Newt could be considered a valuable addition to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. As it turned out, and how Sirius didn’t get tired of repeating, Newt seemed to “suck even more than Moony did”. Well, he could live with that. At least he wouldn’t be dragged out of bed for any early training sessions in the future. 

He was, however, interested in the red haired girl that had been sitting in the stands, watching them. The boys had gone for playing another round, while Moony had joined the girl in the stands. Newt, being his awkward self, had just stood there for a moment.  
He had wondered if it was alright for him to simply go back to the castle, when a voice pulled him from his thoughts.  
“You´re the new boy, aren´t you?” He glanced up to find the redhead only a couple of inches from him. He startled, his heartrate going up.  
“I…yes. Newt Scamander.” He managed and the girl nodded. “I´m surprised I wasn´t informed about this. I´ll need to have a word with Professor McGonagall.” She shook her head and then extended her hand. “But that´s not your problem. I´m Lily Evans and, as I have mentioned before, Head Girl of Gryffindor House. It´s nice to meet you,”  
Her lips curled into a smile and Newt somehow managed to shake off his awkwardness a little as he took her hand.  
“It´s very nice to meet you,” He agreed and while she did seem a little intimidating to him she also had a friendly vibe about herself.  
“Now, I assume the boys have already given you a tour?”  
Newt nodded at that and Lily seemed to approve. “Alright. Well. You seemed to be very interested in Care of Magical Creatures, I think that´s a pretty interesting subject. I think you might be a candidate for Slughorn´s club.”  
Newt´s face must have betrayed him, because Lily let out a chuckle. “Come on, I´ll tell you all about it.” She then added, linking her arm with his and even if he would have wanted to protest, he couldn’t have.  
Somewhere on the Quidditch field James caught sight of them and, much to the others’ amusement, stumbled over his own feet and fell flat on his face.


End file.
